Dwayne
This roleplay character belongs to Alice Lexi and is under construction. Dwayne is a former recurring character in The Originals before being promoted to a main character in the second season. He is also a main character in the spin-off, Legacies. Introduced in the first season, he was a werewolf turned hybrid indirectly by the unborn Hope Mikaelson's blood to test Tyler Lockwood's theory that the child can sire hybrids. He is Hope's first hybrid, and is still currently alive. Dwayne is a member of The Bayou Pack, a collective group of werewolves who hide out in the Bayou after Marcellus Gerard had driven them away and cursed them. Before the curse, he had met and married a woman, but unfortunately, sometime before the start of the show, his wife had died and became the reason as to why he agreed to be the test subject. Tyler Lockwood approached him with a theory, and after he lost his wife, he thought he had nothing left to lose and willingly decided to sacrifice himself to confirm or deny. He was injected with Hope's blood, who was still inside of Hayley Marshall-Kenner's womb, and afterwords, had his neck snapped. Sometime later, he woke up in transitioning and fed off Tyler to complete the transition. Although, Dwayne began showing signs of being sired to the child and, indirectly, Hayley, and attacked Tyler after she manipulated the situation and caused Dwayne to think that the former was going to kill his sire right then and there. He, unknowingly, helped Hayley escape and got away before Tyler could kill him, only to sometime later end up back at the shacks where Hayley was with Elijah Mikaelson. Biography Early Life Little has been revealed over the course of the show regarding Dwayne's past, as he hasn't talked much about himself personally. Although, he has recalled that both of his parents were in the picture growing up, and that his mother was the one to teach her three children how to control their shifting, and what it was meant to be a werewolf -- such as teaching them archery, for an example. Their father helped, and taught them to be strong warriors as well, but Dwayne's fondest memories are baking with his father. He had an older brother, Jonathan, and a younger sister, Tanya, but unfortunately, he's mentioned that the only survivors of his family are him and his sister. At nine years old, Dwayne's mother was pregnant with his sister, and she was born a month after his, making him ten when she was born. He vowed to protect her, as did their oldest brother, and the two of them did a good job on it. However, at eleven, the family had a run in with a Hunter that resulted in Dwayne activating his curse. Crescent Curse In the summer of 1991, Dwayne was 18 when Marcel decided to curse the wolves -- his brother learned of the impending attack from a Witch that he fell in love with, who would later become his sister-in-law. Due to this, Dwayne was able to get the help needed to get his siblings and parents out of the bayou for a couple of months, allowing themselves to not get cursed in the process. They moved back to the Bayou sometime later. However, due to their vulnerable status and lack of additional help, the Vampires had free reign and attacked his family when Dwayne was with his little sister a year after the event of the curse taking place. The only ones to survive was him and his sister, and after taking part in a funeral, the two of them remained in the Bayou and began to heal from the process. Dwayne went rogue on occasions, and had disappeared here and there -- ignoring the rule that wolves aren't allowed to go into town. Eventually, he spread the word among the other werewolves that if they needed a vampire taken, all they had to do was approach him and tell him so. Many were scared, except for one -- a woman who pleaded for his help as she thought her daughter in trouble. Following instructions and a photograph, Dwayne came across the daughter in the middle of her transitioning after she killed a human accidentally, which allowed a vampire to back her into the corner. He killed said vampire with his bite, and helped the woman turn back into her form and then, for the course of months, befriended her and helped her turn easier. Later on, Dwayne and Athena began dating. The two of them went through a rough patch and get back together, before he decided to marry her in 2010. Although, a year after their wedding, Dwayne was rendered invulnerable indirectly by Davina Claire, and both he and Athena were attacked by a vampire sent by Marcel Gerard after hearing that two werewolves were in his city. He watched the vampire tear his wife apart with his bite and then rip her heart out of her chest. It's never been discussed how Dwayne survived, however. Throughout The Originals Personality Physical Appearance In several flashbacks, Dwayne's hair had been short and curly. At the time of his appearance in the show, it's been completely shaved off (possibly due to the grief he faced when losing his wife), but 6 months after the threat of Dahlia was taken care of, his hair began growing out, and in Legacies, begins to return to its original state in the flashbacks. His clothes at first were shown dirty, unkempt, and had several holes. After vowing to protect Hope, who didn't have a name at the time, his appearance changed as Hayley Marshall-Kenner offered him new clothes and allowed him to stay in the compound alongside her. He primarily wears dark clothing, and despite them being new, his jeans will occasionally have distressed holes more so than his shirts. Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Name Trivia * Dwayne is the first hybrid created by the blood of Hope Mikaelson, Niklaus Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall-Kenner's daughter. He is also the first hybrid not to be sired by Klaus. * Dwayne is the first werewolf to voluntarily turn into a hybrid unlike other werewolves who were forcefully turned or chose to complete the transition into vampirism solely to survive. * Similar to Hayley Marshall-Kenner's transition, Dwayne was able to sense where Hope was, even in Hayley's womb, which led him to the shack from before. * He was one of the few to know about Hope's fate. * Like Camille and Elijah, Dwayne stayed with Hope while also being cloaked. He primarily stayed solely to protect his sire. * While he was loyal to Hayley Marshall-Kenner, he couldn't stop Klaus from cursing her, and only stayed at the Mikaelson compound to be with Hope, per Hayley's request. However, he accompanied Elijah on nights Hayley was able to see her daughter, and made sure to catch the mother up to speed about what her daughter's been doing. * He's self appointed himself as Hope Mikaelson's bodyguard. * He was the first character on The Originalsto be widowed. In the entire TVD/TO universe, he is chronologically the first character, with Alaric as the second, and Hayley as the third. * He is the most loyal to Hayley Marshall-Kenner, the Crescent Wolves, the Bayou Packs, and Hope Mikaelson. * Ricky Whittle, who portrays Dwayne, and Marie Avgeropoulos, who portrayed his wife, played a couple on another The CW show, the 100. In that show, however, it was Ricky's character who ended up dying, and not Marie's. Tropes * Dwayne was killed by Tyler Lockwood, but he came Back from the Dead due to Hope's blood being in his system upon dying. * He shares the Battle Couple trope with his wife, but is only shown in flashbacks. * He had a Big Brother Instinct to Hope Mikaelson, which can be excused by her being his sire. * He has a habit of being Brutally Honest. * After waking up as a hybrid, he came back stronger. * Noticeably, Dwayne has both a Hair-Trigger Temper and a snarky demeanor. * He also has a Healing Factor, due to that of both his werewolf and vampire nature. * He can also be Hot Blooded. * Dwayne is one of the many examples of Hybrid Power. * After being turned, he struggles with control, and for a brief moment, hates that he tainted his werewolf nature. However, he realizes that he was what was and learns to accept it. * Immortality due to his vampire nature. * Dwayne can be a Jerkass at times. * He and his wife, Athena, are indirectly Star Crossed Lovers. * He's exhibited being The Quiet One, and also is The Stoic type. * Dwayne would never physically hurt a child, something he shares in common with Marcel.